


Artificial impure king (arc 2)

by Beyondtheswordproject



Series: Beyond the sword. [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheswordproject/pseuds/Beyondtheswordproject
Summary: (Second arc of beyond the sword, read previous arc before this one.)With the paladin finally back, things start to settle down but then the excitement of the early arrival of the school festival comes but with Illuminati attempting to make an artificial impure king that excitement is short-lived.Especially for yui okumura and Kyoko suguro.
Relationships: Houjou Mamushi/Shima Juuzou, Kamiki Izumo/Shima Renzou, Miwa Konekomaru/Paku Noriko, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Beyond the sword. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714453
Kudos: 3





	1. Music Festival?!

An Illuminati member ran down the street, a female exorcist with long light brown and wavy hair that was tied back in a high ponytail chased after him. "Aum amrte hum phat!" She chanted making her hands turn into her naga's to slither on the ground and attack the man she was chasing.

The man kicked at the snakes who were going for his legs in an attempt to stop him. "Kensuke he's two blocks away from the inn!" The exorcist shouted into her phone. 

"I and takezo are already there just lead him to us!" A male voice came through the phone. 

She chased the man till they were close to the inn, he was about to get to the gate until a male exorcist jumped the fencing that was around the inn, he had a darker shade brown hair, it was short and rather messy by sticking up in a few spots and his bangs all up his face, though they were short enough where they didn't get into his eyes. "Takezo you reckless bastard!" Another male exorcist yelled out after he watched him jump the fence and throw his k'irk at the Illuminati member. ...

Takezo landed on the ground and before the member could get up he firmly placed his foot on his back. "In the name of the knights and Myodha you're under arrest." 

"Tak, can you stop being a show-off for five seconds?" 

Takezo looked over at the other to see the other male exorcist he was with. "Sorry, Kensuke couldn't help myself." He told his older cousin. 

Kensuke had black hair that was faded on the sides and full at the top that was brushed back. "Yeah, yeah, maizono got the cuffs?" Takozo asked the female exorcist who was also his sister. 

"Yes, though why was he so far away from the other members?" Maizono questioned as she handed her older brother the cuffs. 

"Don't know, hey buddy mind telling me why you and your friends wanted to get to the old master?" Takezo asked the member he had pinned down while cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Karura." The member answered him, making them all more confused. "Karu- what now?" 

"You all don't need to know about it." They all turned their heads to look over at an older-looking juzo who was walking out of the inn with other members of myodha who had other Illuminati members in cuffs and escorting them out. 

"Aw come on dad," Takezo complained. 

"I said you don't need to, now get him off the ground and start heading back to the field office," Juzo ordered which takezo wasn't happy about it cause he was now dying to know what the hell karura was. 

"Are we gonna report this to the order?" Kensuke then asked. 

"Yes, but your grandfather is calling bon to report to him to get it to the paladin quicker then the order will," Juzo answered making maizono scoff. 

"Like that'll help we've been begging for supplies for weeks and we haven't gotten anything." 

"Mai, if it has to do with the Illuminati it'll take top priority, now do as I ask." 

"Yes sir." The three of them said at once as takezo pulled the member of the ground and made him stand up. 

XiiX

"Okay yes, I know it's important but he's not cleared for fieldwork you gotta ask the order for-" Ryuji walked down the hallway towards rins office, yaozo had called him and told him about the attack on the inn last night which he already knew about since his mother had called him right after it happened all panicked. "Look, there's not much I can do here. If rin asks maybe but they have him busy here already, but I promise we can try to at least send koneko and or shima down." 

Ryuji said to him as he walked into rins office.

"Who you talkin to?" Rin asked him but he was just shushed by Ryuji making him frown and slightly annoyed. 

"I got a meeting, call ya later." He clearly lied to yaozo before hanging up and signing, he kinda got annoyed with all the calls he had been getting from both if the chiefs first about the supplies and now this. "Some Illuminati members got into the inn last night trying to get Karura from my dad."

"But you have him," Rin said, he was right Ryuji did have the familiar in his care but the Illuminati clearly didn't know this. 

"Yeah well, they don't know that and I'd like to keep it that way," Ryuji said, yeah it put his dad in danger but his dad had all of myodha to protect him even if he wasn't the master anymore. 

"Jerk, your dad's old he could get so scared by them he could have a heart attack." Rin joked making Ryuji scoff, he cared about his dad's well being especially now that he was getting up there in age but it was him who said it would be better if everyone in myodha believed he had the familiar and not Ryuji. "He'll be fine." 

"So we ain't gonna try to get me back on the field to check on em?" Rin asked, he mainly asked cause he was dying to not be cooped up in his office all day. 

"Your powers back?" Ryuji asked as rin groaned in annoyance and leaned back in his chair. "No..."

"Then no, but you can send a request in for Shima and koneko to go and take those Illuminati members off their hands." 

"You don't wanna go?" Rin asked as he raised his brow. 

"And be questioned why the order isn't doing shit about anything right now? Nope, I'm good." 

Rin let out a small laugh. "Yeah I know but from what I've heard the kids haven't seen their grandparents in a year so I was only asking cause you could take them with you." 

"They'll see them during summer break even if we can't go I promised they could on their own since their old enough," Ryuji said to his husband.

Rin grinned a bit. "Aw, you're a good dad."

"You're not bad yourself."

XiiX

Kai, Machi, Emiko, and the second year's were walking down the hallway of the school, hanging out before their next class when kai suddenly stopped and called out to them. "Guy's look!" He pointed towards the small builtin bored of posters that promoted clubs and stuff but today it had a poster advertising the upcoming music festival. 

"Whoa! A music festival?!" Machi said in awe as she stared at the flyer, feeling rather excited by it. 

"Already? I thought it wasn't until next semester." Emiko pointed out. 

"Yeah but last year some third year's pulled a prank last year that really pissed off the director so he canceled it but he promised to hold it early this year," Yui explained to them, it was a bit disappointing that she and the other two second years didn't get to experience it last year but she was glad the director kept his word on holding it early.

"Dude, look at all these cool bands playing!" Kai was all excited until he noticed something on the flyer 'couples only.' 

"You've got to be kidding me! We need a date to get in?!" Kai complained. 

"Don't worry Kai I'm sure some girl would want to go with you." Anzu placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder, feeling a bit of his pain cause she didn't want to get a date just to go to a music festival. 

"You know how bad I am with girls..." Kai murmured. 

"I'll go with ya Kai." 

Kai looked over at rika with wide eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes, but just as friends got it?" Rika answered and Kai was fine with this he got all excited again and a huge grin formed on his face "hell yeah!"

"Lucky bitch..." Anzu muttered. 

"Dating is pointless..." Yui said while crossing her arms over her chest, she never really liked the idea of dating someone during high school she felt like it would get in the way of her studies. 

"What if Tanaka asked you to the festival?" Rika looked over at Yui with a smug expression while Yui's face turned completely red. "U-uh well you see-"

Even if yui found dating a little 'pointless' a boy that happened to be Rika and Anzu's class caught her eye and she honestly got caught his eye too cause whenever Yui went to go meet up with the two of them there she and Tanaka always talked for a little bit. 

"He's too tall for her." Anzu then said. 

"Everyone's too tall for Yui," Rika said back. 

"Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Yui always got a bit offended when someone pointed out how short she was. 

"Your like, 5'1 right?" Emiko asked her, placing her hand on Yui's head and kai's head to compare their heights. "Hm, your about an inch shorter then kai." 

"Now I'm offended..." Kai pouted, he didn't like being considered short either even if he was. 

"Oh hush!" Yui slapped Emiko's hand off her head. "At least I'm not the same damn height as my brother!"

Yui was right, Emiko and Kyoko were the same height, they were both 5'6. "I think you being almost 6 feet like Hikari might do you some good if your gonna be a dragoon," Emiko said as she removed her other hand from kai's head and placed it on her hip. 

Yui shot her a quick glare before walking away in a huff. "Screw you I'm going to class!"

"You like getting on Yui's nerves don't you...?" Anzu asked softly and Emiko nodded. "Yep! It's always fun!" 

"Hm, I wonder if I should ask suguro..." Machi thought aloud making everyone suddenly turn their heads towards her with shocked and confused expressions.

"You...? Ask my brother to the music festival?" Emiko asked in utter shock. 

"I don't think kyoko would want to date you-" Kai added.

"No! Just as friends!" Machi explained while her cheeks turned red. 

Suddenly rika started laughing, "you think kyoko would want to go this damn festival? The guy who never likes to have any fun? You've got to be kidding me!" 

"Your setting yourself up for disaster here machi." Anzu thought it was a crazy idea, all of them did kyoko hated loud music and large crowds of people, they both made him very anxious. 

"Hey! I can try!" Machi pouted, feeling a little discouraged. 

"I mean, I suppose so but I don't think he'd agree." Emiko knew her brother very well and she didn't think he would agree to go with machi at all. 

"Yeah I wouldn't get your hopes up machi." Kai would honestly feel bad for machi if she got rejected though. 

Though machi was determined, she was gonna ask kyoko to the festival wether he liked it or not. "He'll say yes, just you wait."

Rika let out a sigh. "Okay, but don't come crying to us when he says no."

XiiX

"Alright! I've never hated going to Kyoto so much in my life!" Shima shout as he opened up the door to rin's office, clearly annoyed by the fact rin had sent him and konekomaru to Kyoto to fetch the Illuminati member's from their custody.

"Oh please come right in..." Rin muttered as he rested his head in his hand. 

"Oh screw you for not coming with us!" Shima said as he pointed at Ryuji. "Do you know much they questioned us?! Hell all of them know us and I can still tell they gave us some nasty looks!" 

"Right, what they question you on?" Ryuji asked. 

"The supply thing." Konekomaru chimed in, he had followed shima in and he was actually trying to stop him from coming in here to complain about it beforehand. 

"Did you tell them we're having the same issue?" Rin then asked. "Along with other field offices?" 

"Yeah, we did but did it stop them?! Nope!" Shima already and still hated going up to Kyoto to see his large and somewhat annoying family but this annoyed him just as much. "Why, us? Why not anyone else on our damn team?"

"Izumo can't go on fieldwork yet cause she's still recovering from the concussion, Yukio was busy getting ready to teach the cram school again and shiemi's- I have no idea what she's doing," Rin explained. 

"You couldn't have forced this asshole to do it?" Shima asked while glaring at Ryuji. 

"He didn't want to." 

"You knew they'd be this way didn't you?" Shima said, accusing him of knowing that they would be questioned to high hell why supply shipments have been slow or non-existence for a few weeks. 

"...no?" 

"Bon, your not a good liar..." Konekomaru said he was right Ryuji wasn't.

"Okay yes, I knew they would, in fact, I knew cause both chiefs called me about it this morning." Ryuji felt kinda bad for myodha but his and rin's hands were tied in this situation, rin wasn't in charge of the supply deliveries so he couldn't really do much on his part. 

"You jerk..." Shima muttered. 

"Look it's over and done with, can I please get work done so I can actually get home at a reasonable time tonight?!" Rin already felt like he was going insane from how much paperwork he had to do now that he was back and this was just stressing him out even more. 

"Right, sorry Okumura." Konkeomaru apologized on his and Shima's behalf. 

"Fine, but next time your going!" Shima said before koneko grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of rins office. 

Rin shot his husband a glare after the two left. "Lock the door next time."

"Yeah I will," Ryuji answered back with. 

XiiX

Machi draped her self over the armrest of the couch in her and Akio's dorm. "So, how do you ask a guy who probably dislikes you to a music festival?" She had asked her friend who was sitting normally on the couch with her phone in hand. 

"Why do you wanna ask the suguro boy out?" Akio knew who she was talking about cause she always had to listen to machi whenever she complained about Kyoko being rude and cold towards her. 

"Cause I think he just needs a little bit of fun!" Machi wanted kyoko to have fun for once, cause she truly believed she never actually seen him do so, everytime they were in Kyoto for the summer he always stuck around his parents or grandparents never with them, hell she didn't even know if she ever saw him smile.

"Right..." Akio knew this was a bad idea and if he rejected her she'd had to deal with machi crying over it. "Just ask him straight up, if he says no and makes you cry I'll beat him up." 

"Awww! You love me!" Machi said with a big smile, she always appreciated Akio's friendship. 

"Yeah, you pink obsessed girl." 


	2. Will you go with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyoto branch is suffering with the lack of supplies but the exwires are busy with the up-coming music festival.

"Um, Takezo...?" A soft and quiet voice asked making takezo look up from his phone as he sat leaning back in one of the wooden chairs in the field office.

"Whatcha need shizou?" He asked the male.

Shizou was his younger cousin who was in his third year of high school which meant he was practically interning for the Kyoto field office before taking his final exam to become an exorcist, shizou had short and black fluffy hair that would definitely get in his face if his bangs weren't pushed back with hair clips though he still had bits of his hair in his face. 

It honestly came to a shock to everyone that shizou happened to be kinzou's son cause they couldn't be more different, shizou had always been so skittish, a nervous wreck, and quiet. 

And this time takezo knew he was nervous about something once again. 

"I was helping the other doctors with patching up some members that got a little hurt of a field mission but when we went to do that we saw that we're all out of the supplies to treat them..." Shizou explained. 

"and your telling me why?" Takezo knew why he was telling him but he just wanted to hear it from him first.

"Cause I'm too scared to tell grandpa and Uwabami myself..." Shizou embarrassingly admitted. 

Takezo let out a sigh, yep there it was. He got up from his seat. "Alright, but your coming with me." He grabbed the shorter male by his arm and practically dragged his cousin over to their office. 

"Eh?! But-!" Shizou tried to protest as he was dragged. 

"So how are we doing on supplies?" Yaozo had asked, the two chiefs had asked for a small meeting with juzo, ao, nishiki, and surprisingly kinzou (even though he definitely didn't want to be there) but all four of them practically ran the field office now since yaozo and uwabami were getting up their age so they took care of things when they couldn't, so they were the ones who they wanted to talk about the rapid decline of their supplies.

"Not good, tamers are running out of things they need for their familiars and what little of dragoons we have hardly have anything," Juzo explained, they had been cutting it pretty close on their supplies since the suppliers themselves had been robbed not too long after the paladins returned so while they were regrouping and figuring things out all the branches had been pretty dry. 

"I see, what about the doctors? Are they good supplies, we haven't had many injures in a while so I would believe we're okay on that part." Uwabami had said and nishiki was about to answer that when the door opened. 

"Oh- right meeting sorry!" Takezo was gonna do what shizou had asked of him but then he realized they were in a meeting and they usually didn't like being disturbed during them. 

"No your fine, what do you need?" Juzo asked his son after all of them looked over at takezo and shizou standing in the doorway. 

Takezo nudged his cousin, like he wanted him to say it instead of him. "Wait but you-" shizou sighed. "The doctors are out of supplies..." He then mustered out. 

All of them let out a deep, annoyed sigh after hearing that, it was the last thing any of them wanted to hear. 

"I was gonna tell you that father..." Nishiki said.

"Right, do we need any right this moment?" Uwabami asked shizou who nodded in response instead of speaking. 

"Shizou, how badly are they hurt?" Yaozo asked, he knew his grandson was intimated by uwabami so he asked to get a more direct answer from him.

"Just a few scrapes and cuts..." Shizou answered softly. 

"Right cool! We're screwed! So come on shizou, this is a grown-up meeting so why don't you come with me!" Kinzou was taking this opportunity to get himself out of the meeting by going over to his son and escorting him out of the office by grabbing onto his arm like takezo had done earlier. 

"Damnit kin!" Juzo shouted at him. 

"He did say it was a grown-up meeting and last time I checked he doesn't act like one," Ao said with a small laugh, Nishiki joining her of course. 

"Oh stop you snake hags!" Juzo said, turning his attention to the two laughing girls, Even after all these years, none of them got along. 

"Uh, should I go now?" Takezo asked, feeling kinda awkward now. 

"Yes, in fact this meeting is adjourned me and yaozo can disguise this further ourselves." Uwabami said, he mainly just didn't want to deal with them fighting and he knew yaozo didn't either. 

"Wait, what did bon say about it when you called?" Juzo asked, he just had some hope that he was able to do something. 

"Its out of his and the paladins hands, they don't control it and even if they did they can't just favor us and give up extra supplies especially now." Yaozo explained, which made none of them happy. 

"Awww so we are screwed!" Ao complained.

Yaozo sighed. "Yes, very."

XiiX

During a basketball game at gym class, one of the balls suddenly hit Kyoko in the back of the head making him stumble over and groan.  
The gym teacher blew his whistle before shouting out. "Godain, this isn't dodge ball watch where you throw it!" He scolded the boy. 

Katashi Godain was the one who threw the ball but he didn't mean to hit Kyoko with it. "Right sorry sir." He apologized. 

"Suguro why don't you sit the rest this one out." The teacher said while Kyoko got himself off the ground, his hand over the spot the ball hit him. "Okay." Kyoko simply said before walking over to the sidelines.   
"And for god's sake put your hair up if your not gonna cut it!" The teacher said to him while Kyoko walked past him. 

The gym teacher blew on his wistle once again. "Okay you all can resume!"

After gym, they were in the locker rooms and Kakashi brought it on himself to approach Kyoko. "Hey, I wanna say sorry for hitting you..."

"It's fine." Kyoko didn't even look at him while he just closed the door to his locker after getting changed back into his normal school uniform. 

"Yeah but I still feel pretty bad-"

"You didn't feel bad when you punched me in junior high why feel bad for hitting me with a basketball?" Kyoko said before walking off, leaving Kakashi to feel even more guilty. 

Katashi and Kyoko's relationship was pretty tense, they used to be pretty good friends during their first year's of junior high and got along just fine but one day something just changed for Kakashi and the two ended up getting into a fight, though it was mainly Kakashi who fought since Kyoko wasn't much of a fighter. He felt bad though, he didn't like having such a bad relationship with a person he had a cru-.

"Don't talk to him..." 

Katashi looked over to his side to see Kai giving him a death glare. "Ah, Shima I was just-" he tried to explain himself but he was cut off by Kai saying. "Don't talk to him!" Again before storming off in the same direction Kyoko did. 

Katashi let out a deep sigh, he was never gonna make up with Kyoko at this point, he was kinda done trying anyways, until.

"Hey godian, wanna hear something funny?" 

Katashi turned around, seeing one of his friends Nakamura behind him along with another one of his friends Watanabe. 

"Sure, what is it?" He asked them. 

"So you know that weird miwa girl right? I overheard her talking to her SUPER hot friend about asking suguro to the music festival." Nakamura had said with a small grin while laughing a bit. 

"God, with how much of an asshole suguro is he'll probably make her cry!" Watanabe then laughed with Nakamura. 

"Haha yeah...he would..." Katashi didn't like the idea of making fun of Kyoko and his friends like his friends did but, what could he do? He wanted so desperately to fit in with the 'cool rich kids' so he acted like them the best he could, even if it hurt others sometimes.

"You wanna know something even funnier?" Watanabe then started after their small laughing fit. "Tanaka senpai is asking that Okumura girl to the festival!"

Nakamura and Watanabe then laughed again, much louder this time while katashi awkwardly laughed with them, he didn't find it odd though that someone who was the captain of their basketball team and the tallest one on the team was asking out someone like Yui Okumura.

"Anyways, let's get some lunch already I'm starved!" Nakamura suggested once they were done laughing again which the other two agreed on, katashi was kinda jealous of machi now, even if Kyoko was gonna say no to her, he was jealous of her bravery for trying. 

XiiX

Rumors at true cross had always spread through like wildfire and this was no different when there was a rumor that the captain of the basketball team was gonna ask one of the smartest girls in the second-year class to the music festival, students had been whispering about it all day so it was no surprise that it quickly got to rika and anzu. 

Rika didn't care if a guy was gonna ask Yui out but anzu did, she cared a lot which rika believed it was out of jealousy since it was no secret that anzu might of had a little crush on yui. 

The two girls peeked in through the doorway of Yui's classroom after theirs had ended, Yui normally stayed back in her for a little longer since she always helped clean up. 

"Is he there?" Anzu whispered to rika. 

"No, he's not even in her class why would he be?" Rika whispered back.

"He could've of gotten here before us...!" Anzu said a little bit louder this time.

"Who are you spying on?" 

Both of the girls were a little startled when they suddenly heard a male voice chime in. "O-oh tanaka!" Anzu stammered out. 

The one person they were trying to spy on, approached them. Usagi tanaka was to many girls in school the hottest guy at true cross, he was tall and handsome, both rika and anzu had heard girls compare him to a J-pop star which him having a haircut like he was one didn't help his case either. 

"Shima, Suguro, it's nice to see you two." Tanaka smiled at them, which girls usually swooned over but rika and anzu didn't. "But what's going on?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." Rika said, trying to play it cool. 

"Oh okay cool, is okumura in there?" Tanaka then asked.

"Yea-" 

"Nope! She left- to the cram school already!" Anzu cut rika off, hoping to drive tanaka away so he couldn't ask her friend out. 

"No I haven't?" 

Both of the girls turned to see yui walking out of her classroom, a little confused at them. 

"No- but your about too!" Anzu then said which confused yui even more. 

"But...we have another hour before we do." Yui said, catching anzu in her lie. 

"Hey, Okumura can I talk to you for a moment?" Tanaka suddenly asked. "I need to ask something!"

Anzu internally panicked as yui's face turned red and body stiffed up. "Y-yes of course...!"

Tanaka and yui both walked off together, which meant Anzu had failed her mission on stopping tanaka from asking yui out to the music festival so she let out a sigh of defeat. "Now I know how uncle kinzou feels when a girl rejects him..." 

"She didn't even reject you though." Rika corrected her. 

"WELL, IT FEELS LIKE IT!" anzu shouted. 

XiiX

During the same day after machi had finished up her own classes she raced over to where Kyoko's was, she was gonna do it, she was gonna ask him and God was she nervous.   
She didn't want it to be a date but she felt like Kyoko just needed to have some fun and she honestly wanted to see him smile for once which she hoped this would make him smile. 

As she ran through the hallway, a teacher yelling at her that she could run in the hallway she spotted Kyoko and Emiko walking out of their class together. "W-wait up suguro...!" She called out, making the twins stop and turn to her.

"What is it machi?" Emiko asked, though she knew why machi was stopping them she was kinda shocked machi was actually going through with it though. 

"Kyo- suguro I need to ask you something...!" Machi stopped in front of them, a little out of breath. 

"Yeah what?" Kyoko sounded a little unamused and annoyed cause he thought she was gonna ask some stupid question that had a stupidly simple answer to it, so simple that Kai could probably answer it. 

"I um-" her confidence felt like it suddenly went away for a split moment as she tried to find the words to ask him. "W-will you go to the festival with me?!" She quickly blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all think kyoko will say yes?   
> Also for concepts and any updates on the up and coming chapters for beyond the sword please follow my twitter @pinkuexorcist


	3. Threats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the festival is close but after Yui gets a weird note the excitement turns to dread.

The question threw Kyoko completely off guard, why the hell would someone like machi wanna go out with him to the music festival? It shocked him honestly and for the first time in his life his mind drew a complete blank while  
Hs stood there utterly dumbfounded for a moment before Emiko nudged him to force him to answer her and not to leave her hanging. "Oh well uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous now. "Sure I guess." He didn't know why, but he agreed, which he shocked himself now. 

Machi's eyes grew wide as a smile appeared on her face in excitement. "R-really?!" She felt like she could jump for joy after hearing his answer but she contained herself for now. "You'll go with me?!"

"I already said yes didn't I?" Kyoko couldn't believe he just agreed to go on a date with machi, someone he honestly found to be annoying but it was whatever at this point. 

"Right...!" During the burst of excitement hearing the school bell nearly startled machi but she pulled herself together pretty quickly and gave a huge smile towards the twins. "I'll see you two at the cram school!" She said before running off to her class, she was so gonna Akio about this later, she even thought about calling her mother to share that great news or stopping by the paladin's team office to tell her dad, she was just that excited!

Kyoko on the other hand couldn't believe he had agreed to this still, be straight up told Emiko there must have been something wrong with him today but all she did was laugh it off while they walked to their class and gave her brother good luck and a pat on the back, even offering advice for dates despite never going on one herself.

XiiX

"He really asked you?! And you said yes?!" Anzu asked while leaning over Yui's desk, their cram school classes had ended for the day so while yui packed her books into her school bag the white-haired girl had come up to ask about the Tanaka situation. "Yes I did, why are you so shocked?" Yui asked, raising her brow she never understood why anzu got like this when it came to boys chasing after her, it hadn't been the first time this had happened where Anzu overreacted about someone asking her out but it was the first time Yui had said yes to a boy. "But he's not your type! He's tall and a jock!" Anzu tried to explain but all she got was the famous unamused looked from yui. 

"Oh come on Anzu, it's just one date, it's not like yui is gonna marry the guy." Rika chimed in, leaning against the desk by firmly placing her hand on it and the other on her hip. Anzu pouted as she narrowed her eyes. "You don't know that…" she muttered. 

"Oh please! I'm not like you Shima's who marry the first person they date or just propose out of nowhere." Yui said, remembering the time anzu had told them the funny story of her father asking her mom to marry him in front of their families, she also noted that she admired his boldness and wished she could be liked that one day though she said that about anything her parents, she always went on and on how she wanted to be like the both of them. "Hmph fine but if he does anything to hurt you I'm shoving my ki'rk up his ass!" Anzu said all in a huff and crossed her arms, going to walk out of the classroom. "Don't worry about her, she's just jealous." Rika whispered to her cousin before going to follow their friend. 

Yui let out a sigh, anzu was one weird girl at times, she threw her bag over her shoulders, and just as she was about to leave she noticed a note on the desk that she didn't notice before. She was confused at first and picked it up, thinking it was left by rika or something but it wasn't Rika's messy handwriting instead it was neat, all it had written on it a date and a location, the date was two days from now about when the preparations for the festival would start she wondered him Tanaka had given the note to Rika to give to her and she was just being casual about it to avoid anzu freaking out more so she became excited and happy, thinking he wanted to take her on a date before the festival. She put the note in her bag before going to join her friends out in the hallway.

XiiX

Those two days quickly came and the whole school was busy transforming a street that had been blocked off for the festival into a place of wonders, with the many decorations and booths, along with the stage where all the amazing bands would play on the second night. Students were put to work, painting signs, or just simply setting the stuff, some even creating customs for the haunted house. During the next couple of days, other people in the group of exwires had been asked out to the festival mainly Emiko but she declined them all using the excuse of her working on the security team to her advantage. Kai was asked by one girl but he had been too nervous to even get one word out so she ended up taking it as a no, he was relieved by this. 

Machi and Kai had let being dressed up as monsters for their classes haunted house go to their heads, while they were dressed up to make sure everything fit right and rehearsing being spooky creatures with long long hair that covered their faces with twigs and leaf's tangled in them and tattered clothing. They tried scaring as many people as they could, either that sneaking up on other students setting up or scaring teachers who were watching over the teens to make sure things went smoothly. Which they constantly got scolded by their own teacher for doing, but that didn't stop them. Especially when kai got the great idea to use the key that takes them to the cram school to try and scare their parents, machi quickly agreed hoping to scare the team that didn't seem to be afraid of anything. They snuck away from their teacher's watchful eye and found a door to stick the key in, quickly running into the long hallway despite not being able to see all to well with the strands of hair in their eyes they knew exactly where to go since they had been to the shared office a ton of times in the past two years they'd been the paladin team, hell the day they got the office they got to visit it. 

But when they peeked into the room only Ryuji, konekomaru and Shima were there at the moment which disappointed two of them but it didn't stop them from quietly creeping up behind Ryuji who had his back towards the door but Shima and koneko definitely noticed the two of them first and got a bit startled by it. "U-Uh bon-" Shima stammered out. "Behind you-"

"What?" Ryuji asked in confusion before looking behind him to see kai and machi all dressed up in their scary costumes. "The hell are you two doing?" He asked them, though he knew what exactly they were doing. 

Machi and Kai we're very disappointed they hadn't even fazed Ryuji one bit. "Aw, we didn't scare bon…" Machi murmured, moving the hair out of her face. "You weren't even scared a little bit…!?" Kai asked. "Nope, sorry kid." Ryuji answered making the two of them sigh in defeat and disappointment. 

"Bon is just unscareable." Koneko said, which he found impressive since no matter how many demons they saw or when they younger and watched scary movies together nothing seemed to scare his friend. "Well except his mom." Shima then added. 

"No fair everyone is scared of her!" Kai pouted and machi just placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on Kai, let's get back before we get into even more trouble." She said to him and he agreed and followed her out back into the hall.

"Wait what have you two been doing-?!" Konekomaru tried to ask them before they left but all he got was a "nothing!" From them and the sound of them laughing from the hallway. 

XiiX

While this was all going down Yui managed to get away from her classes flower booth, which all the flowers had been taken from the garden since she could get them for free and in good quality, but right now she was walking down the streets of true cross trying to find where the note was trying to lead her, she expected it to be a cafe or something but instead it led her to a shader part of true cross town, meaning it was just more abandoned than anything and down in an alleyway, she was confused and actually stopped to check the note again, even putting the location in her phone to see if she was in the right placed and didn't make a wrong turn somewhere. 

"Ms.Okumura." 

Yui turned around to see a middle-aged man emerging from the shadows, he had a grey streak running through his black hair and a beige jacket that she thought didn't really suit him. She grew even more concerned, gripping onto her school bag that she had packed her gun into just in case things went south. 

"My, you resemble your father quite a bit." He then said to her. "I just hope you'll be as useful as he was."

Yui was confused at this man's statement at her looking like her father and saying that he was useful, did he somehow know him? 

"Who...who are you?" She finally asked. 

"Me? I'm saburota todo." He answered her, a faint smile forming on his lips as he introduced himself to Yui. 

Yui had heard that name before, the accomplishment that was her parents and the rest of the paladin team taking down the Illuminati went down in history within the Vatican and among exorcists, it was told like any historic event would be, their achievement was idolized by many young exorcist's, hell she had heard many other cram school students in her first year saying how much they wanted to be like them, she had people tell her straight up that she'd be just as great as her parents, which to her felt like a super high standard that she doubted she could come close to meeting. Todo's name was one of the many names mentioned when the stories were told, usually told as the man who was involved with the impure king, betraying the order though sometimes he was only mentioned to be the father of the king of lights pet. 

"Okay...but I thought you were dead." She then stated, it was no secret the man had passed all those years ago, no one was actually for sure how he died but there were no signs of him being alive either so it was heavily presumed he was in fact dead.

"Let's not worry about that dear, I'm here about other matters." He said, brushing off her comment completely. "I am here to talk about the paladin's son." 

The piqued Yui's interest, her cousin? What on earth would he want with him? The last time she checked she and her siblings were the ones related to satan, not him and his siblings.  
"Why is that?" She asked him. 

"You see, the suguro family is known to have something that I want and something they have taken from me." His smile fell as he talked. "Karura, the demon that helped the original head priest of myodah defeat the impure king."

Yui grew more confused, she hadn't heard of that demon before though the impure king was no secret, it was considered one of her uncle's greatest achievements when it was defeated for the second time. 

"And what does Kyoko have to do with it?" She knew her cousin was apart of the suguro bloodline but she couldn't figure out what he wanted with him. 

"Well you see, karura only listens to people within that family so we were hoping..." He pushed his glasses up. "You could get him for us? We know he won't simply just go with us but if you were to do it..."

Yui scoffed, almost laughed even at that. "Me? Help you? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Cause we'll kill your family if you don't."

Yui's emerald eye's widened, kill her family? They couldn't do that? Could they? 

"But...how? If my parents were able to stop a whole organization I doubt you could get them so easily-" she started but was cut off when he said. "What about your brother? Or your sister? Your parents might not be so easy to kill but they might be."

Yui dreaded the idea of them hurting her little sister or her brother, she gave it some thought and came to the conclusion that it was better to go along with what he had planned instead of risking her family's lives. 

"Okay...what do you want me to do?" She asked, a smirk forming on todo's face as she spoke.


End file.
